The Birds and the Bees
by music-is-luv
Summary: Zukaang! Sequel to Check Yes, but you don't have to read it. "Aang opened and closed his mouth once, twice, and then seemed to gather himself up. 'Zuko, what's sex? '"


Zuko, Aang and the birds and bees. Since the last one was kind of Aang-centric this will focus more on Zuko. Established relationship.

You know what I just realized? I never got the birds and the bees talk. I got sex talks, fer sure. But every single one of those times the person just ASSUMES I know about sex. Which is odd, because I was like 14. My best friend was in the nine grade and hadn't gotten the speech and she thought dudes had two wangs. One for peeing and one for me-love-you-long-time. Hahaha!! She's dumb. I love her, though.

Warning: This is a minor situation. (Lol. I found a joke in that sentence. I'm a dorkk)

* * *

Huff.

Zuko blinked.

…..Sighhhh.

He grimaced, and clenched his fist.

Shift, shift. Sigh.

Deep breaths, Zuko.

….......Huffffff....

"Ugh!!" Zuko set down his brush and turned around to look at Aang, who was sitting in a cushion chair beside his desk. "Aang, I come to this office for _peace_ so that I can work. _You_ are not helping." Aang turned pink and smiled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck and did an odd shrug.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet?" He seemed so unsure. Zuko gave him one more look, then sighed. Back to work, then.

…..

"......"

….........!!!

"......?!?!?1!"

…....Sighhh.

Zuko slammed his brush down and took a deep breath. Calm down, Zuko. He turned around prepared to lecture Aang about letting him work, but his face softened at the sight of Aang playing with a geckobutterfly with a gentle smile on his face. The geckerfly hung in the air as Aang continuously blew air at it to keep it lifted. The creature swooped down an attached itself to the crown of Aang's head and the boy giggled. When he saw that Zuko was looking he pointed to the creature excitedly.

"Look Zuko, look!!" He said. His eyes crossed when he tried to find the bug. "Can you see it?" Zuko laughed.

"Yes, I can," he stood up. He obviously wasn't going to get any work down while this adorable kid was here. He sat down on the cushion next to him. The geckerfly crawled on Aang nose and nipped it farewell before it fluttered away. Aang's face fell and Zuko gave him a confused look. Surely he wasn't _that_ sad the geckerfly left?

"What's wrong?" He scooted a little closer and scooped the airbender into his arms. Aang looked thoughtful.

"Nothing, it's just....." He trailed of and bit his lip. Zuko tried hard not to focus on his mouth.

"It's just......?" he prompted. Aang opened and closed his mouth once, twice, and then seemed to gather himself up.

"Zuko, what's sex?" Zuko was absolutely FLOORED. Of all things he'd expected Aang to say—AANG!!—master of all things innocent, naïve, and angelic, that had _definitely_ not been it.

And he had no clue how to counter that.

So his mouth just kinda flopped around like a fish for a few moments. Aang giggled.

"Zuko, you look like a googlefish," he held his stomach and tried to stop laughing. Zuko's mouth snapped shut and he leaned back a little and really looked at Aang. There were so many questions swirling around in his head, he didn't even know where to start. Where had he learned that word from? And he....he had _no idea_ what it meant at all? What did this mean for their relationship, because, well..... he had hoped they'd get to that eventually. Where was he even going to start this conversation?Well, he supposed, no place like the beginning.

"Aang, where did you learn that word?" He tried to speak in the calmest voice possible.

"Huh? Oh!" Aang got the last of his giggles out before answering, "Well, I went to visit Katara and Sokka after I went to the Earth king with the Nation Meeting outlines and I heard Sokka saying something to Katara." Zuko's eyebrows met.

"What was he saying?" He asked. Aang cleared his throat and tried to speak in the deepest tone he could, which—Zuko thought in the back of his head—didn't really make sense seeing as Sokka's voice was still kind of squeaky.

"'_Katara!! What were you thinking!! PON!! You had sex with PON!! Does Dad know? ARGHH!! I can't believe this!!_' and stuff like that and when I walked in they got very quiet before Katara left." Aang rubbed Zuko's arm absently. "And I figure it must have really made her angry because she froze his mouth shut before leaving." Okay, Zuko thought, that was way more insight into Katara's life than he'd ever wanted to know. He sighed.

"Aang, it's best if you just forget that word for now." He stood up and returned to his desk.

"What?" Aang followed. "Why can't you tell me now?!" He glared at the other boy and crossed his arms.

"I will tell you when you're older," Zuko growled and did his best to ignore the boy hovering over his shoulder. "Aang, please, let me finish this document. Fire Lord stuff, very important." Aang scowled and huffed the papers off the Fire Lord's desk. Zuko's eye twitched.

"Tell me. _Now,_" the airbender demanded. Zuko stood up and faced the young avatar, leaning so close that their breath mingled.

"No," he growled, and thus the staring match began; Zuko hunched over to face Aang and Aang glaring up at Zuko, hands clenched his sides.

Stare. Stare. Huff. Blink. Giggle. Stare. Stare. Starreeeeeeeeeee. Aang couldn't do this anymore. He burst into laughs and collapsed onto a chair.

That's what staring matches do to you. Zuko smiled and sat next to him.

"Sooooo....." Aang began once his laughter subsided. He grabbed his feet (Zuko didn't allow shoes in his room, he was obsessive compulsive that way) and rocked back and forth. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"What."

"ZUKO!!!"

"Argh!! Fine, I-- ….Sigh. Fine. I'll tell you," Zuko refused to believe that there was tremor in his voice. Aang sat with rapt attention. Zuko practiced his calming breaths. "U-um," he coughed. "Ahem. S-sex is....it's when.. Okay, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-- No, no. That doesn't work. Okay, when two people have been together for a very long time and they want to have baby they-- Okay, that DEFINATELY doesn't work. Um. Oh! I got it!! Okay, here it goes." Zuko took a breath and looked Aang straight in the eye. It was time to do this Uncle Iroh style.

"Sex between a man and women is like the balance of the world. It keeps the human race thriving and keeps the balance between man and beast in perfect harmony." After this, Uncle Iroh told him that he'd noticed the way the young prince looked at the avatar and went on to say: "Sex between two males is a beautiful thing," Zuko ignored his burning face and continued on. "The ancient Greeks(1) believed that homosexual love was the greatest love of all. You will begin to have," Zuko coughed, "u-urges. And it is okay to act upon them, but only if you love the other person. Tea?" Zuko shook his head. "Forget the last part." He stood up and turned away, he couldn't bare to look at Aang. "There, I told you. Now PLEASE let me work." He went back to his desk.

"But Zuko!!" Oh no. "I have questions!!"

"Tough."

"Zuko!! Aang wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders from behind and put his head on top of Zuko's. "We love each other..." Aang voice was sure, but he blushed all the same.

"Right. And?"

"So why don't WE sex?" Zuko sputtered and choked.

"Wh-wha- cough – WHAT?!?"

"Why don't WE do the sex? And I still don't know what sex actually is. You're horrible at explaining this," Aang concluded matter-of-factly.

"First of all," Zuko said once he could speak, "I said the exact same thing Uncle told me." Well, to be fair, Zuko had already knew all the, er, science of sex. But Aang didn't need to know that. "So I am NOT horrible at explaining things. And we don't have sex because you are not ready to." He turned back to his work even though he'd been looking over the same part for the last ten minutes.

"But Zuko! If people who love each other sex then I want to, too!!"

"Would you stop saying that!!" Zuko growled.

"What? Love?"

"No!"

"Sex?"

"YES!!"

"Yay!! We're gonna sex!!" Aang jumped up and did a little dance.

"NO!!" The airbender stopped and blinked.

"But you just said--"

"Look just—We're not going to have sex, okay? It's something special, and it needs to be treated like it," the older sighed. "Tell you what, I'll tell you when you're older."

"Zuko," Aang looked down and his fist clenched at his sides. "You don't love me, do you?"

"What??" Zuko held the avatar close, "No! Aang, of _course_ I love you!! It's _because_ I love you that I won't have sex with you!!"

"But...you said that..."

"Yes," Zuko kneeled down and looked up at the boy, "When two people love each other they do have sex. But that's because they were both ready. Aang, you are too young, and I can't take something that precious from you." Zuko smiled. "I love you, Aang." Aang beamed and tackled the him and they both tumbled to the ground.

"I love you, too." There was silence. "Can we sex tomorrow?"

"ARGH!!!

* * *

(1) I think it was the Greeks. Oh well, it was some ancient civilization. Give me a break.

Sorry, dudes. I just could NOT figure out where I was going with this. It seems so repetitive. Like, there never go anywhere. Arghhhh. I really wanted to get this one and the lemon (in the works) finished. I want to write some Criminal Minds stuff. With both of my babydaddies Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

Ahhhh, I love them!! You know the guy who plays Morgan? Semar Moore (or something like that) plays in Diary of a Mad Black Women the movie?? He looks like Jesus with his hair braided, for real!!! Next time you see that movie look at a Jesus picture. It's true!! Also, he is SO fine.'

Anyways, that's enough of me rambling. Sorry about the suckish ending people, but sometimes life be that way.


End file.
